


Johnny Cakes Cafe

by juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Lacey sneak away for some private time while working on a project with Jo and Rico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny Cakes Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I missed my deadline for Smuttastic Saturday by a couple of minutes, but at least I got it done (better late than never). I hope it doesn't disappoint. Sorry I couldn't think of a better title.

Lacey comes to the realization that she has a hand fetish, or maybe it's more of a fixation with Danny's hands since they're the only pair she’s focused on. She chooses not to delve too much into the revelation; currently too busy observing her latest obsession.  
  
They're seated across from each other in a booth at Johnny Cakes Café. Jo is beside Lacey, scribbling in her notebook, occasionally stopping to speak to Rico, who is across from her doing the same. It's Wednesday night, and the teens have met to work on a project. The café is unusually empty, allowing them the quiet they need to focus on their work, though it seems two of the table's inhabitants are focused on anything but.  
  
Lacey glances at Danny, discretely peaking at him from behind her textbook. Her eyes roam over his hands as they twirl his pen between his fingers, obviously distracted from the boring coursework. She watches as the muscles on the surface of his hand flex, the tendons appearing and disappearing along the bulging veins, an insignificant display of their strength. He turns his palm up and Lacey is greeted by the light calluses that grace their surface. She thinks about how they feel sliding along her thighs as he reaches to remove her panties, an image of their last time together filling her mind. She presses her knees together, feeling moisture gather at the apex of her thighs. It alarms her that just the sight of his hands can arouse her so much.  
  
Her eyes continue to feast upon the appendages, following as one hand rises to his face. He traces his bottom lip with one finger before pinching it gently between his index finger and thumb. She bites her lip, excited by the display as she lifts her eyes to glance more fully at his face. She's surprised when she finds that he’s watching her, one eyebrow arched as he smirks, his hand falling back to the table.  
  
Lacey has been caught. Her eyes widen as she straightens up in her seat, returning her attention to her textbook. She turns a page as if in concentration, face warm and eyes unfocused on the words in front of her. Her act is short lived when she feels his boot bump the front of her shoe.  
  
She moves her head to look up at him, observing as he bites his lip and tips his head back toward the area of the bathrooms, eyebrows rising and falling in quick bursts of movement. Squirming in her seat, Lacey narrows her eyes at him, plainly understanding his suggestion. Danny leans forward, arms folding across the table, challenge in his eyes. She leans forward herself, arching an eyebrow while turning her head slightly, eyes still locked on his, accepting his challenge. It's stupid and they'll probably get caught, but she refuses to let him one-up her. Their silent conversation goes unnoticed by the others at the table.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," Lacey says suddenly standing from the table, startling Rico and Jo, and temporarily distracting them from their academic pursuits.  
  
"Okay," Jo responds already shifting her focus back to the work in front of her.  
  
Lacey walks towards the bathrooms located in the back of the café, putting an extra swing in her hips as she knows Danny is watching.

The boy waits a minute before standing. “I’ll be right back,” he announces, not bothering to make up an excuse. Rico and Jo are so enthralled in the assignment they won’t remember what he said anyway. Deliberately slowing his steps, so as not to be obvious, Danny makes his way toward the bathrooms, tucking his hands into his pockets.

He licks his lips when he spots her in the corner of the small hall, bordered by the door leading to the women’s restroom. She beckons him forward with a crook of her finger, pushing the door open as she steps backwards into the unoccupied room. He readily follows, reaching for her when she’s within grasp.

His hands land on her hips, sliding back to palm her ass as he presses his body into her, rubbing his already half erect penis to the front of her pelvis. Moaning into the kiss, Lacey cups his face, hand moving to release his hair from its bound position at the back of his head. Continuing their assault on one another, tongues fighting for dominance of the kiss as their hands roam under and over layers of clothing, they stumble into the nearest stall. The door is slammed shut by the impact of Danny’s body on hers as he pushes her up against the wall.

His lips move to her neck, sucking greedily as his hands come to rest underneath her sweater, pulling her bra out of the way to squeeze and tease her nipples. Her moans spur him on as his hands trail further south on her body, reaching the front of her jeans. Lacey urges his head back to hers, kissing him deeply as her hands fall to her jeans, quickly undoing them for his hand to slip inside. Once complete, she palms the bulge in his pants, gliding her fingers along the stiff member that greets her.

“Damn it, Lace, why’d you wear jeans?” Danny moans, frustrated with his inability to properly finger her with the tight fabric in the way.

Lacey bucks her hips, riding his hand and increasing the pressure on his penis as she moans, trying to keep her noise under control. “If I’d known we were going to fuck in the bathroom… I would have worn a skirt,” she says eventually, panting as she removes her hand from his body to push the jeans down her hips and give him more room. Danny takes the opportunity to undo his own pants, watching as she wiggles her hips to remove the garment.

“I want them all the way off,” he says, placing his hands on top of hers on the fabric and pushing down gently to emphasize his point.

“We don’t have much time. Jo and Rico are-“

“Trust me, Lace. You’re going to want to take them off.” His eyes are filled with promises, making it difficult for her not to obey. She watches as he lowers himself down her body, pulling her jeans with him as he goes. She steps out of them at the appropriate time and he hangs them on the hook of the stall wall.

They kiss again, this time slower but no less passionate. Danny sucks her bottom lip into his mouth, licking across the plump surface before releasing it for her to return the favor. She adds a nip of her teeth before her tongue invades his mouth, caressing his palate with the tip. As he kisses her, Danny moves his hands back to her ass, squeezing the tender flesh with one hand as he uses the other to lift one of her legs around his waist.

She leans back from his lips, trailing kisses across his chin and up his neck until she reaches his ear. “I want you inside of me Danny,” she whispers, licking along the shell as she moans quietly for him to hear. Danny shudders at her words, his already stiff erection, twitching with even more interest. Lacey moves his boxers aside with one hand, completely freeing his engorged penis, as she does the same to her panties with the other. Grasping his member firmly she lines him up to her entrance, exhaling loudly as he crouches down to push in. He takes his time entering her body, watching the pleasure overcome her features.

Once she has adjusted to his girth, he sets a rough pace, taking her quickly in broad deep strokes that jar her body and cause her head to slam back into the wall as she surrenders herself to his movements, hips grinding forward in an attempt to keep tempo. Grasping his shoulders tightly, she moans, the volume increasing with each thrust until he’s sure they’ll be caught.

“Lacey… you have… to keep… quiet,” he manages to say between his own moans and grunts, the feel of her body too much for him to remain completely silent.

She answers with an even louder moan, shoving her hips forward in a demand for faster, grinding her clitoris against his pelvis when she can.

He obliges her command, snapping his hips into hers, one hand moving to cover her mouth when it becomes apparent that she is unable to control the volume of her pleasure. Lacey’s eyes snap open at the press of his hand across her lips. She raises her hand to remove his, but realizes the wisdom behind his action when a particularly well placed thrust causes her to cry out loudly, the sound muffled in the palm of his hand.

Danny maintains the angle of his thrusts, continually hitting a sensitive spot within her body until she is convoluting in his arms, orgasm rocking her to the core. He isn’t far behind, taken over the edge by the tight clenching of her vaginal walls around his penis.

Exhaling loudly he relaxes his body against hers, slipping out of her warm encasement and removing his hand from her face. The wall is the only thing keeping them up as they wilt, exhausted from their spontaneous lovemaking. Finding the energy to pull back, Danny kisses her gently, running his fingers through her hair to fix the disrupted locks. She smiles into the kiss, body buzzing from her orgasm and heart glowing at his caring gestures.

They clean up as best they can in the stall, Danny helping Lacey to retrieve and don her jeans before moving to fix his own disarrayed hair.

“You go out first,” he tells her, kissing her once more on the lips as he watches her turn to leave. She feels shaky on her legs, but manages to make it back out into the café without incident.

Back in the bathroom, Danny quickly splashes some water on his face, trying to reinvigorate himself for the hours of homework ahead. Jo and Rico are determined to finish the project tonight, forcing Danny and Lacey to stay until its completion. He smiles at himself in the mirror, already planning the next time he’ll drag her away for their private brand of curricular activity.


End file.
